Game show of carnage(rp)
Plot: Your character is forced onto a game show that a Psychotic game show host has planned. He has the intention to kill, therefor you will have to work together with friends/enemies to survive. He has put a power negating device on all of the players' leg to prevent cheating also taking any weapons or gadgets. Rules: # as stated in the plot you can't use your powers or gadgets. # Brudikai222 types the dialog and actions for the game show host # only 2 characters per person. Characters Game show host/ The Game Master Axel the Hedgehog Zhao Ling the Tiger Raven the Panther Zikuto the Wolf Act 1: The Game begins You wake up in a old dirty room, the first thing you hear is creep clown music as the faint sound of cheering coming from somewhere. "Where the hell are we?" Raven growled, getting up. She looked down at herself. "And why am I wearing a MAID outfit?!" Axel sits up. "What are you doing in my room Raven I got 5 more minutes until We go the united federation..." He looked around. " What the hell..... where are we, where are my pants..... wait I dont wear pants." He looked at his arms and touched his head to fix his goggles and scarf but they weren't there. MY STUFF!! MY GOGGLES AND MY SCARF WHAT HAPPENED!!!" "Can you scream any louder Hedgehog." Zhao was sitting in a corner facing the two. "My vest is gone! And these people put me in a maid outfit!" Raven yelled, and ran around the room, waving her arms around. Zikuto was the last to wake up, and notices Raven's outfit. He groans and stands up. "Great...now I've seen everything...Could someone tell me what's going on here?" Raven rammed herself into the wall Shouting, "Kill ME! Kill MEEEEEE!" Zikuto grabbed her, turned her around and smacked her. "Get yourself together! I'm sorry for slapping you, but get yourself together okay?" "Dude you hit a girl... that not cool....." Axel get up dusting himself off. Zhao spat on the ground and got up. "Well then.. Axel normally I'd try to kill you with my bare hands but what ever this place is it took my weapons." Axel tried to form plasma. " My vector control isnt working?!?!?! WHAT GOING ON?!?!" Zikuto growled. "I dont care if I did, Axel. You're not the boss of me here. I only did that because she was going crazy." Raven finally calmed down. "Alright, we need a plan to get out of here. If we can't, I call eating Zhao for dinner first." She growled. "Not now, Raven. Even though I think it's a good idea too, lets not. We all need to work together on getting out of here." Zikuto insists. She shrugged, since she was just trying to be funny. Slowly, she went over to the wall and pressed her ear against it. "Audience..?" She murmured quietly. "Wait, we actually have people watching us? Argh, great, I'm gonna get laughed at again..." He whimpered. Sure enough, Raven heard laughter from the crowd like a comedy show. Raven pressed her ear harder, searching for any other sounds besides the audience. Finally, she found it. "Uh guys...? I found out why we're here.." "What is it?" Zikuto inched close to the wall too and pressed his ear to it. Raven sighed in anger. "Game show." She muttered. Zikuto growled, showing his fangs. "Now I KNOW that someone's gonna have a bad time after this..." Under her breath, Raven started humming Megalovania. She stopped, and started to listen to the audience again. Zikuto's ear twitched for a moment, looking at Raven. "Did...I just hear you hum a familiar song?" "No, I, Uh, was just humming something I made up.." She said nervously, looking away. "breaking the fourth wall is my job..." Axel sounded sad. "As well as annoying the hell out of everyone. Zhao replied. "WELCOME WELCOME ONE AND ALL SEE FOUR CONTESTANTS TAKE A FALL, IF THEY SURVIVE THEY'LL EAT BREAD, BUT IF THEY DONT WELL THEY ALL BE DEAD!!" A trap door opened beneath them and they started falling. Raven immediately unsheathed her claws and dug them into the wall as they fell. "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!" She muttered. Axel hit the ground back first Zhao landed ontop of him. "I relied on my vector control so much... I forgot what pain felt like..... goodbye feeling in my legs...." After a minute, Raven hit the floor, too. The wall had just about cut up her claws, and now, they were simply bloody paws. Zikuto was still on the wall, his claws trying to grip the wall. He landed next to Raven, retracting his claws. "Arrrgh...so this is what pain feels like..." "Stop copying me you took over Asonja but your not gunna steal my jokes...." Axel lifted a finger as he talked then his arm went limp again. "Im not Asonja, dummkopf..." Zikuto growled and sat up onto his knees. " I SAID YOU TOOK OVER ASONJA is ur german accent making you as ignorant as one!!" Axel pushed zhao off of him. (If anyone here or will read this in the future plz dont be offended i'll give you a gram cracker) Zikuto growled. "It's not my fault your grammar is so hideous! Look at what you said!" He pulls out the quote Axel said from 2 paragraphs ago. "You made a run-off sentence and it makes no sense whatsoever!" " IMA HISTORY TYPE OF STUDENT OK!!!!" Axel broke of the rest of this sen-- To hit Zikuto with.. "You even make a pun in that sentence. I dispise it you mothe- The rest of the insults were chopped off and he hit Axel with that. Axel drop kicks Zikuto then they get into a cartoon fight cloud. Some points in time, Zikuto was shown, biting on Axel's head. Another was Axel biting on Zikuto's tail with a loud yelp. "Thats IT, you two! And I thought we were supposed to be working together." Raven growled at the both of them. "We have a real problem here, and I don't need you two messing it up!" They stopped, Axel biting Zikuto's leg and Zikuto biting Axel's leg. Zhao hits them both on the head making them stop. " FOR F**CKS SAKE STOP!!" "WELL WELL LOOK WHO WON AS YOUR FOOD I PREPARED KING'S HAWAIIAN BUNS. ITS OVER THERE DONT GET BORED HELP YOURSELF ENJOY YOUR REWARD!!" "Who the hell are you and stop talking in rymes your abusing the capslock!!!" Axel said pointing at the ceiling. Raven growled, and didn't touch the bread. "Look, idiot, get us out of this hole! And give me my vest back!" She growled up at the ceiling. Zikuto already had one roll in his mouth. His tail was wagging in pleasure. "Sooooo goooooood!" Axel takes 3 and starts eating. Zikuto swallows his bun and rubs his stomach. "Those things were the best..." " I AM THE GAME MASTER WELCOME TO MY SHOW, IF YOU THINK YOU CAN LEAVE THE ANSWER IS OBVIOUSLY NO. NOW ITS TIME FOR THE OBSTETRICAL COURSE I SUGGEST YOU DO IT FAST AS A RACE HOURSE. THERE IS SOMETHING IN THE ROOM, IF YOU ALL DONT COMPLETE IT IT WILL GO BOOM NEHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA" The room lights up showing a giant room Axes swing from the ceiling lava falls litter the path complete with a spike fall on the floor. A Timer can be seen as it is set for 5 minutes. "You gotta be shitting me..." Zikuto says, on the floor now. "Your not even worth shit." Zhao said laughing as he walked onto the platform.